Before The Beginning
by DarkLadyMichi
Summary: Being a ninja is all about deception. Nothing is as it seem. Only the best can survive the harsh world of a Shinobi. One person plans on doing the impossible. He will rise to the top of the top. If only he and his band of misfits can get through the everyday challenges of life. Includes an evil genius, a good demon, an amazon with DID, and a bad angel. May the Chakra be with them!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is a new story I came up with. The concept of this story was something I've been thinking of however it wasn't supposed to be as humorous at first and Naruto wasn't like how he is now but after reading a couple of other fanfics not I wanted to go for a more humor kinda story that's has a plot and a serious undertone.

I will post the names of the fanfics that swayed my change of heart either at the end of this chapter or chapters two.

A/N2: I apologize if there are grammar errors I currently do not have a laptop and wrote all of this on my phone. I am using the google doc app to write this. (Took me so long to even think about looking up a writing app for my phone) with that said I can finally start updating my other stories if this goes well. I already start on THE FIVE MAN TEAM and I am almost finished with the chapter.

**10/12/14 Update: **Fixed some grammatical errors. If you spot some more then please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then I'd be rich and typing fanfics off a laptop.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Academy And The Genin Exam!

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Whiskers mark.

He was Naruto Uzumaki the scorn of the village. His place of residence: Konoha slums. Status: Academy student.

Nicknames: Brat, demon, Bastard.

His last year at The Academy was coming to an end. The blond couldn't contain his excitement. He was so close. So close to getting out of the hellish place called The Academy. So close to become a genin. Soon he would rise up in the shinobi ranks. He would leave the horrifying slums. He would move somewhere nicer. He would protect the village with all his might. Then he will become Hokage. No longer will the villagers glare at him with hate and contempt. Their looks will change.

The contempt will become respect.

The hate will become fear.

He will rule Konoha with an iron fist. He'll get back at everyone!

But he won't stop there. Becoming Hokage was only the beginning. Picture his days before Hokage as merely a prequel.

Hokage book 1.

Afterwards: The Sequel

Naruto giggled manically behind his little black book. He couldn't wait to start his plans. But first...

…Let the prequel begin.

* * *

THE ACADEMY!

The Academy was the single most hellish, sadistic, torturous thing ever created. Whoever created this nightmare of kids must have 1: hated the very existence of kids. 2: produce the greatest ninjas ever. 3: must be commended for the sheer evilness that was needed to create The Academy.

For The Academy was torture in every way. It was not a place for the weak. Friends and allies did not last long in The Academy. The Academy was a dog eat dog place. Either you got down and dirty to survive or you quite. Quitter were usually mind raped until they forgot their time at The Academy and were given new memories of what they most likely (or not) would have been doing if they never joined The Academy program. The new memories were usually based off family jobs or what was in demand.

Pure genius-ness! Pure evilness!

However no matter how much Naruto praised the Human and or Creature and or Monster that created The Academy, the blond still wish he could stick a thousand exploding kunais up their ass.

For no matter how evil and genius-y it was, it was also torture. Of course Naruto was not deluded (no matter what people tried to tell him) he would sing the creator's name and respect them if he was never forced to go to The Academy. Unfortunately he was forced to go.

Therefore exploding kunais to the creator it was.

The blonde grumbled something incoherent as he made his way inside The Academy.

The Academy was a huge building. It was placed near the end of Konoha's East Side. The forest over there was particularly thick. It was nowhere near as bad as The Forest of Death, yet the screams of students could be heard every day in there. The Academy was planned it black to make it hard to see a night. To further hide it no street lights can be found for miles. Bars decorated the few windows The Academy has. The Academy was made up of four levels, one level for each grade year. Each level had one big jungle like gym. To pass up a level a student had to pass the Grade Year Exams.

The Grade Year Exam is an all-out battle royal between each student in their respected grade year. If one does well on the exams then they pass, as well as if they do poorly then they fail. If one were to fail three times they were expelled from the program. Expulsion meant they were mind raped to forget, given false memories, and billed for their time in The Academy for the rest of their lives, and a lollipop.

Word around the ninja-vine was that it was a really good lollipop.

Being the last man or team standing didn't matter in the Grade Year Exams. It would give a student or students lots of points but that wasn't the main focus of the Grade Year Exams. The Grade Year Exams examines stealth, ninjutsu, Taijutsu, genjutsu, precisions, strategy, and correctly utilizing what was learned during the year. The longer one survives the better their chances are as the proctors can see their skills more.

Thus to say those who are knocked out first are automatically failed. If they haven't died that is.

Killing is frowned upon...

"If you are skilled then you can incapacitate without killing", Creator.

...but it is allowed.

However the Grade Year Exams are only for the first three grade levels. Year four is said to be different. Only those who have taken the year four exam know what it is. And they were sworn to secrecy with punishment of being mind raped and thrown to garage duties.

They don't get a lollipop either.

So here he was, the blond, entering his classroom for the final time. Today was exam day. His classroom was made up of mostly clan members. Most civilians don't make it pass Year 2. Those who did were praised highly.

…that is until exam day.

Non clan members usually ended up with a kunai or two in the back first.

Naruto classroom only had five non clan members in it. And of that five only one caught his attention.

Sakura Haruno.

She had long pink hair, bright green eyes, and a large forehead. Her haters nicknamed her "Fivehead-san" and "Billboard Brow". She was one of the few non clan members to make it to Year 4. Reasons being was because she was smart, unnaturally scarily smart (One of the theories of why her forehead was so large). However the major reason why she survived so long, why she was tied for the top in females was because...

She was a coward.

Many of her haters called her a coward because she ran away when the going got tough. Yet she was not running away. Tactical retreat was the correct name of what she was doing. She'd tactically retreat (run away) quickly when a group comes near her during the exams. She'd then wait for them to let their guards down and strike quickly and hard. It was a strategy that many students (mainly clan members) overlook, which is the main reason why many students (mainly clan members) fall for such a simple technique.

Naruto saw the intelligence behind her simple plan. Deception was a key point in being a shinobi and Sakura had deception down to a T.

And whatever they had in store for them now, the blond was going to recruit the pinkette as one of his many allies.

Insane laughter crackled at the back of his mind. In the future he would have many followers and allies to his cause. However for now he'll only have three.

Sakura Haruno: Civilian Princess

Sasuke Uchiha: Last (Loyal) Uchiha

And

Hinata Hyuuga: Exiled Heiress

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He couldn't contain laughter any longer. He put up a good fight yet once again lost to the Laugh King.

Naruto doubled over grabbing his stomach. Tears leaked from his eyes. The pain was so unbearable but the Laugh King wouldn't let him go. The blond fell hid seat hard onto the ground.

Why was he even laughing?

Who cares.

"Oh! HAHA! Oh! I see it do you finally. Finally! I will leave The Academy! "

Lightning flashed outside on the bright clear day. A loud thunderous sound came forth from inside The Academy. Everyone shivered as they felt the air grow colder.

The door to the classroom opened. Two teachers walked in. One teacher had his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were brown. A slight scare marked his face. The other teach had his silver hair hanging down. His eyes were black. Their names were Iruka and Mizuki.

Mizuki's eyes scanned the room. They landed onto the blond on the floor. The silver hair teacher glared at Naruto.

"Uzumaki! Cease your laughter this minute!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uzumaki!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Uzuma..."

"HOHOHIHOHOHO!"

"Uzu..."

"HEHAHEHA!"

"U..."

"HO!"

"U..."

"HA..."

"Naruto you are causing a racket I must ask that you stop," Iruka spoke.

The blond focused in on his favorite teacher. He grinned widely as his eyes glanced over toward Mizuki.

"If I was causing a racket why didn't anyone say something sooner?" He gave them a confused look that was ruined by the smirk making its way across his face.

An angry tick mark appeared on Mizuki's head. "I DID!"

Naruto stuck his pinky in his ear to clean it out. His eyes glazed over as he looked at Mizuki. "Huh? Did you say something?"

In another part of Konoha a different silver haired shinobi giggled insanely while a green beast shivered in fear.

Mizuki turned red from anger. He opened his mouth to shout. Everyone ignored him.

"Now class I want you all to follow me," Iruka spoke ignoring his assistant.

Every genin hopeful rose from their seat. They trailed at Iruka to the big jungle gym.

* * *

The gym was called a jungle because it was filled with many trees from the East Forest. Dirt and grass littered the ground so the trees roots can thrive. Artificial animal sounds from creature from the East Forests were being played.

Four separate class made up the entire fourth year. Twenty classes made up the first year. Fifteen classes made up the second year. Eight classes made up the third year. As Naruto grew in students the number of students dwindled down. It wasn't always like that. There was once a time when no one made it to the third level.

Lots of mine rape that day.

The Yamanakas became very wealthy along with the bars they often visit.

Fourth grade had four classes of fifteen students each. Two teachers were assigned per class. The gym was filled with sixty genins hopefuls. The eight teachers stood on a stage that appeared out of the floor.

"Everyone quiet down!"

No one was talking.

His voice boomed over the quiet gym room. The man rose from underneath the stage

He held the microphone tightly in his hands. The man was tall with long black hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes.

"Today is the day of the Genin Exam. Today we separate the men from the boys...Toda..."

BAM!.

"Ouch Tatchi what the hell!"

Nurse Tatchi smiled at the man. Her eyes stayed closed. An air of terrifying horrors crept around her like ghost limbs wailing around her. The ghost limbs crawled away from her and choked everything in sight.

"Today we separate the women from the girls as well," the man spoke quickly.

The horror that no one could see but everyone could feel disappeared. Nurse Tatchi slithered back into the background. Darkness hid her completely.

"As I was saying Today is the Genin Exam. The Genin Exam is top secret information and thus I know every one of you snot nose brats have no idea what's going on..."

The floor on the stage opened.

"...However I know exactly what's going on. There is a reason why the Genin Exams are held on different days from regular Grade Year Exams..."

Teachers of the other grade levels rose up from the stage. Instead of eight teachers on the stage the number grew to ninety-four.

"...In the Grade Year exams students went against students to show how well they can utilize their skills. The Genin Exams naturally must be harder. Therefore it is the Students against the Master! Only showing how well you can go against the Master can we really see if you bratty kids are ready for the horrors of the outside world. Life isn't fair. You may only be genins but that doesn't mean you are safe from higher rank shinobis. If possible that puts a higher risk on your back for you are fresh, weaker, easily to kill, and the new generation of ninjas. It is advantageous to killing off the young to cripple a shinobi village. For people grow old and the protection of the village rest in the young. As you grow older into your prime that is your prime age of protection. For you are older and wiser, stronger and faster. The effects of old age have not hit you yet as it did the generation before."

The man paused and scanned the room.

"Therefore it is only natural for enemies of the village to go after you before you reach your prime."

He stopped and took in a breath. The room was silent captured by his words. Naruto mind was going overdrive. He processed the man's words at an insane rate. The blond narrowed his eyes. He could not recognize the man speech patterns or looks. The man was an anomaly. Naruto pride himself in knowing every high ranking person in Konoha. Giving an important speech to Genin hopefuls about their exam would only be given to someone of a high rank.

Like the Hokage, but the man before Naruto was no Hokage.

The man opened his mouth to continue.

"We do not expect you to defeat us. Your goal is not within defeating us. It is staying alive long enough. Once you become genins you will be given a jounin sensei and two or three other genin teammates. Your main job is to do your mission and protect each other. Thus if you run into a shinobi that you cannot win against you have two or three other teammates with you as well as a high ranking sensei. If you are alone then you must stay alive long enough for your teammates to come help you. Yes the mission is important and completely the mission is your top priority however a dead man...or woman cannot complete a mission. In The Academy... "

A tree burst into flames. The automatic sprinklers came on dousing the flames and everyone in the room with water.

"...That would be considered an automatic fail. Thus staying alive against one long enough to utilize your skills to a top decree is the way to pass. However if the chance that you do defeat one of us comes to be your score will be doubled upon each one of us you defeated. And if you manage to be the last one standing you will receive... "

The man juggled around his pocket.

"…A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF FREE ELEMENTAL LOLLIPOPS!"

He held out five lollipops. One with red wrappers, one with green, one with dark blue, one with white, and one with different shades of blue ranging from a whitish blue to a purple blue.

"Now there are some papers that need to be signed and we can continue."

Nurse Tatchi passed out the paper and pens. She smiled happily at each student. They smiled in return. Nurse Tatchi was one of the few people that would be missed by all upon graduating. She was the nicest person there until you made her mad. She'd always be there to patch people up no matter how insignificant their cuts or bruises or fractures were.

"Now that everyone signed I shall give more. This exam, unlike the Grade Year exams, will be timed. You all have eight hours to survive in this exam. If you get out before the first hour mark that is an automatic fail. If you get out before the second hour mark your better make sure you tried your damn hardest or it will be a fail. Those who make it past the third hour will be given a C. Those who make it past the sixth hour gets a B. The ones who make it to the eight hour get an A. And you already know what the prize is for being the last one standing."

Cheers from the students range throughout the gym echoing back to them. Elemental lollipops were the best treat out so far. Not only were they pretty tasty on a civilian and ninja point of view but they were also useful to ninjas as well. Each lollipop was filled with chakra of their respective nature. To eat one would replenish ones elemental chakra as well as give them enough chakra in a different elements to complete a jutsu. Each lick gives a nice boost of elemental chakra. No one knows the exact amount one whole elemental lollipop gives.

They were just too damn tasty!

"Continuing so listen! On the other side of the gym are backpacks in those backpack are weapons, scroll, soldiers pills, medical supplies, and maybe an elemental lollipop along a whole bunch of other useful crap. You have a fifteen minutes head start on my start. Before we begin though do anyone have any questions... "

A student raised his hands, "Actually I have a few."

"...No question good now begin!"

Everyone stormed into the forest. Grabbing a backpack was all anyone could think about. Everyone but one. Naruto had a different thing, or should we say person, in mind. Being the last one standing us down right impossible without a team. Any shinobi thinking they could do so alone was an idiot.

And Naruto wasn't an idiot.

Getting a lifetime supply of elemental lollipops would be very advantageous. As well as he and his team would each get their own lifetime. It wasn't stated up the blond could read between the lines. This exam was a showcase of forming teams and keeping them. Normally a person couldn't stay long in The Academy let alone even an exam without betraying their supposed allies. However the man spoke of how they would be placed into teams, how they must protect one another, how while a mission is important it can't be completed if they all die.

Forming a team was needed for this exam. Yet that was only part of it. Just forming a team would only get someone so far. They'd have to form a team and keep it. Betrayal was not allowed.

Most fights in team were caused because everyone wanted to be the leader. The ones who want to be leader fights and the others pick sides. Thus a fraction occurs. That weak team can easily be torn apart from inside or outside.

To form a good team a leader needs to be given his or her title from the start.

Naruto grinned as he spotted his first teammate

He had just the way to assure that he became the leader.

No one would oppose him!

He chuckled darkly to himself as he chased after his first teammates.

"Here ducky ducky I promise I won't shoot but shots will be fired."

* * *

END

A/N: Nurse Tatchi and the man is my creation. So what do you think? Good bad not funny hilarious? Me being the writer I can't view this with fresh eyes so please review and tell me. As well as if there are grammatical errors I would like for you to give me the line and tell me what's wrong so I fix it.

As I stated before I am working off a writing app on my phone google doc. It tells me when words are wrong or of I'm using the wrong spelling of a word but that is it I fixed everything I can see now new eyes would be better.

So what do you think

You have The Genius, The Amazon, The Demon, and The Angel

So who's who?

Shouldn't be too hard to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter! As the story progresses you will find out more of their backstory of how they came to be/act the way are. Hope everyone enjoys.

**10/12/14 Update:** Fixed some minor errors. If you spot anymore please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2 1st Recruit

Black hair.

Black eyes.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Nicknames: Prodigy, Uchiha boy, The last Uchiha

Place of Residence: Somewhere in the Uchiha district.

Status: Last (Loyal) Uchiha. Genin Exam participant.

Sasuke Uchiha was the top of his grade year. It was said that if a person can survive The Academy they can survive anything. Sasuke was not only surviving The Academy he was thriving in it.

His grades were high, his exams scores higher. Being the last one standing wasn't necessary for the exam. Sasuke did the above and the beyond though. He was last one standing for all three years. While most would feel proud of that achievement the last Konoha Uchiha was not.

He was angered by his placement.

He downright hated his placement in The Academy.

Itachi, his brother, finished The Academy in two years only. His older brother was not only top of his class but he was also top of the whole school year. How could he, Sasuke, ever hope to beat his brother when he was still stuck in The Academy.

Sasuke tried many of times to Leave The Academy early. Yet every attempt was denied by those in charge.

_Flashback_

_"You wish to leave?"_

_"Hai! I have learned all that I could here. My grades are the highest. I have been last man standing on all three Grade Exams! This school can teach me nothing anymore that isn't already a review!" frustration could be seen in the young Uchiha eyes._

_A man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail eyed Sasuke down with dark green eyes. He rubbed his chin, pulling on invisible chin hair. He looked the boy up and down._

_"You say you learned everything there is to learn... "_

_"Hai!"_

_Did the man not hear him?_

_"...Then tell me what you have learned?"_

_"I learned how to fight..."_

_"To get revenge on your brother."_

_Revenge why did they all assumed that's what he wanted?_

_"...I learned strategy, history, and math. I learned the roles of people in charge and who's at the top. I learned skills needed to complete any and every mission given to me. And yes I have learned things for and about my brother."_

_The man nodded his head._

_"What is the most important part of being a shinobi of Konoha to you?"_

_"Completing the assigned mission given to me as well as becoming the strongest!"_

_What else was there?_

_"Your request is denied."_

_Sasuke eyes widen. "Why? I am the best of my class!"_

_"And just like the rest of your class you fail to grasp the major concept in all of this!"_

_"Well what is it?" The Uchiha yelled, "What is keeping me from leaving this place? "_

_The man closed his eyes and shook his head. "If I tell you then you would have learned nothing. No, Sasuke this is something that can only be taught by experience."_

_Sasuke balled his hand into a fist. His shoulder rose and fell from his heavy breathing. He was getting worked up. It was so un-uchiha of him._

_"I will give you this however: the genin exam is different from the other Grade Year exam and yet they are one in the same. All four exams look for certain things. So far Sasuke you passed all but one category..."_

_Sasuke smirked._

_"...However that one thing you have not passed yet is the thing keeping you here in The Academy."_

_Somewhere in Konoha forest a little white fluffy bunny gave birth. Seconds later they were attacked by a pack of foxes._

_Mama bunny put up a good fight. She and her kids lived to see another day_

_Sasuke frowned._

_"Figure out what it is and then I'll rethink your request. If not you'll just have to wait till you pass the genin exams."_

Flashback End.

Sasuke did not find out what it was. He sent in more and more request with the answers he thought were right. They weren't. So here he was taking the genin exam along with all his other classmates. He should have already graduated. At the age he is now his brother was already a chunin.

The last Konoha Uchiha shot into the forest like gym. He focused solely on getting as many backpacks as he could. He ran as quickly as he could. The moment his feet hit the ground his other one was already up and moving. He ignored everything around him that wasn't of importance. So far he ran into no other students.

If only he could keep it that way.

The Uchiha knew that others would come after him. He was the top in his grade year as well as the last man standing three times in a row. On every previous exam people sought his expertise. They begged him to help them, to become a team. He helped them on the first two exams thinking nothing of it.

That is till he was betrayed.

Sasuke needed no help. The others knew that. Sasuke was the best. Everyone else was weak. It was only natural for them to want to team up with an Uchiha. However, the weaklings always overreach. They think that just because it's more of them they can take an Uchiha. That was sadly not the case. No weakling could take on the mighty Uchiha.

_"I won't be teaming up with anyone! I don't need anybody!"_

"INCOME..."

His plans of being a lone wolf were ruined.

BAM!

Sasuke felt as if a blunt speeding kunai hit him in the stomach. All the black haired boy could see was a flash of yellow and orange. One eloquent "What the hell," wheezed out the only Uchiha survivor mouth before it was poetically stuffed full of blond hair, dirt, and possibly a worm.

An artificial worm.

Bright blue eyes stared into the black angry orbs of the Uchiha. Sasuke could see no hint of malice. A smile, pure and naive, slowly formed on the blond's face. The blond's smile shined just as brightly as his eyes. He was like the sun coming out after a bad rainy day.

"Hey Sasuke join my team!"

And behind the blond, Sasuke could see a rainbow. The rain that previously clouded his mind was swept away as the rainbow came. Joy, laughter, and all other feel good emotions were being produced. Sasuke could almost see it. It was to be marveled at.

And so Sasuke marvel at the sight before him. For the sheer stupidity has finally passed any and all of his expectations.

"No."

The blond stared in confusion, "No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" the blond asked excitedly.

"No!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"No?" The blond asked dejectedly.

"Yes no!" The Uchiha shouted.

Water gathered in the blond's eyes. His lips quivered. He took a step back, cowering from the Uchiha anger. "Why?" the blond asked in a small voice.

"Because..."

"Why?" The blond asked slightly louder.

"Because..."

"Why damn it why?" Shouted the blond.

BAM!

Sasuke shook his hand out. Why did the annoying blond have such a hard head?

"Now as I was saying it's because I don't need any teammates especially not the dead last."

Naruto Uzumaki was the dead last out of fourth grade year. As well as he was dead last for all three previous years. How he managed to not get expelled was far beyond anyone's (besides Naruto's) brain power.

"This isn't like going against other students Sasuke. Teaming up with some people is the only chance you'd come out on the top. With the other two people I have in mind we'd be a shoo in for those lollipops...and the last team standing."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the very Uchiha like response. "Come on. I speak nothing but the truth only help of a team can get anyone on top. "

Sasuke glared at the blond. "I don't need help from anyone. I am a Uchiha! And I definitely don't want to team up with anyone who'd just betray me in the end I know the ga..."

Naruto whacked Sasuke on the head.

"One: I sought you out betraying you would defeat my whole purpose of seeking you out. Whoever betrayed you in the past were all idiots."

A few Academy students sneezed along with an older Uchiha.

"B: stop your depressing monologues or whatever I don't have time for that. And thirty-three: just join my team already we're running out of time."

Sasuke glared at the annoying orange thing in front of him. "And why should I join your stupid little team?

Naruto grinned showing his sharp teeth. He took a step closer the Uchiha. "You seek power to find your brother so he can answer for his crimes. Join me and I can give you powers beyond what your puny little brain can comprehend."

Sasuke snorted while letting Naruto's insult slide. "You expect me to believe that you the dead last could give me the top student power?"

Naruto took another step closer. "Uchiha boy! Tell me where we are."

"The Academy."

Somewhere in the forest like gym a tree snapped and fell on an unsuspecting student. The boy being a ninja should have been on guard and noticed his surroundings. Thus he was automatically failed.

"No think farther out."

"Konoha?"

Naruto clapped. "Yes now think more abstract what is in Konoha?"

Sasuke paused. "Ninjas."

Excitement brewed in Naruto's eyes. "Yes! Now since there are ninjas in Konoha that makes Konoha a ninja village..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And you are going where with this?"

Naruto shushed him. Could Sasuke not see his genius-ness at work?

"Konoha is a ninja village and is not the only one. Also there are samurais and fighting monks you have to be weary of. Bingo books tell whoever reading them everything about someone listed. The book gets updated every year. If we were to get added what would they say about us?"

"That I am the last..."

"*Cough* loyal *cough*."

Sasuke glared at him. "...Uchiha and that I am the top of my class for all four years. Depending on when I was added it will include whether or not I have my Sharingan."

Naruto nodded. "Yes. And they'd say that I was the dead last for all four years."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto growled in frustration. Why couldn't anyone keep up with his intellect? Was he really that far ahead of everyone? And now he's doing an angry depressing monologue like the filthy Uchiha before him.

"Think Sasuke! Who would an enemy be wearier of going after you or me? You! And because of that weary they'd be more likely to go all out on ya because they don't wanna take any chances that you could pull a fast one on them. On the other hand they wouldn't do the same with me. I'm classified as the dead last; they'd want to play with me draw out my death giving me time to come up with a plan."

Sasuke eyes widen.

"I am only classified as the dead last that doesn't mean I am. You have a big target on your back already for being the only Uchiha to survive. That either A: make them, whoever they are, want you more or B: make them want to kill you more."

The Uchiha boy's brain was going into hyper mode. He could believe what he was hearing.

"Thus I made my grades low to become the dead last. My Exams scores, while never reached last man standing mode, are more than high enough to keep me from getting expelled. Deception is a very important aspect of being a shinobi. With deception as your tool you can easily fool anyone."

Sasuke mind flashed back to something his mother told him when he was younger. She told him he wouldn't get it till he was older. Sasuke eyes almost popped out of his head.

"But...but...you're soooo stuuupid," was all he could say.

He couldn't believe it.

He won't believe it.

Naruto grinned widen. It was time to pull out the big guns.

_"Prepare to fire shots hahahahah I lied I will be the one to shoot oh hohohohoh!"_

"Also," the blond continued " I know the top secret of the Uchiha clan. "

"Lies!" the Uchiha boy rejected immediately...and loudly.

Naruto shook his head. "The fact that I know there's a top secret is proof enough that I know what it is."

Sasuke's eye twitch. "Th-that doesn't even make sense! All clans have secrets!"

Naruto pointed at him. "Ahah! You admit to there being a top secret and I know what it is!"

Any angry tick mark appeared in the usually calm Uchiha head. "If you know it then tell me!"

Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke. A smirk formed on his face. His sharp canines because visible. "I know how the male Uchiha likes..." he whispered the rest in Sasuke's ear.

Black eyes widen with each word that left the blond's mouth. Sasuke cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

A window shattered in his mind as his previous plans were destroyed.

"So...teammate…who else is on the team."

Protect our greatest secret at all cost was the Uchiha's first motto. The second happened to be 'steal anything within reach'. The third coincidentally was 'honor thy friends and family'.

Naruto rubbed his hands together. A slow grin made its way across his face. His sharp canines protruded out. He was like a grinning fox that just cornered its prey.

"Oh," he said slowly, "Just me and you right now Uchiha boy but two more will quickly join our fun HAHAHAHA!"

BAM!

"Oh come on let me laugh in peace!"

"If you get to do your loud insane laughter then I get to do my emo dark monologues about life!"

Naruto paused. He rubbed his chin grabbing at invisible chin hair. "I see your proposition however I must comment that your monologues are annoying while my laughter fills people with joy..."

"You make little kids cry!"

"...Those are joyful tears of joy... "

_"Do not harm blondie do not harm blondie,"_ Sasuke repeated to himself over and over again.

"Who's are next teammate?"

"My next victim I mean teammate on the list is Sakura Haruno!"

* * *

Somewhere in the forest gym a pink haired girl felt a chill go down her spin. Her mind screamed at her to go into hiding. She didn't know why.

Her eyes were set on getting one of those backpacks

_"It has to be nothing I mean I would have ran into someone by now if it was,"_ the pink haired girl reasoned with herself.

Thus she continued onwards ignoring the feeling of doom that was coming over her.

* * *

A/N: Thus another installment of Before The Beginning. Sasuke is now on the list and next is Sakura. How will the blond get Sakura to join or does the pinkette have something up her sleeve already.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Thanks to everyone for reading.

Moonangel511: Thank you and here you go one right off the press hehe.

Shizuka Taiyou: I don't see it. Thanks for reading.

Lord Farsight: Thanks that's exactly what I was going for. And maybe maybe not you never know. Thanks for reading

Love it: I'm glad you do. Thanks for reading

1/29/15: Update. Fixed a few errors.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sakura Haruno?"

Naruto nodded.

"As in the civilian girl?" Sasuke continued.

Naruto grinned.

"Why would you want her she's a coward?"

Naruto draped his arm across Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke my man didn't I just tell you that deception is a key part of being a ninja?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto's arm. "Please remove and refrain from putting your hand arm whatever on my person."

Naruto backed away slowly.

"Sakura is one of my fan girls. It shouldn't be hard to get her to join us," Sasuke spoke up continuing from where he left off.

Naruto blinked.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"That easy...just like that...when I had to blackmail you into joining me..."

Sasuke shrugged. "She's the top female in the theory portion. It's easier to believe she's deceiving everyone than the dead last. If you were an average student then yeah but nope you just suck."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Let's just go get Fivehead-san."

* * *

_'I feel a disturbance in the force,'_ Inner Sakura spoke.

_"Remind me to hit Naruto,"_ Sakura said.

_'I'm not against hitting anything or anyone but why the blond?' _Inner Sakura spoke leaning on a table.

_"I don't know but my attacking senses are tingling." _

_'Oh I should come out then. I'll punch him...haha I'll rip out his spleen with my hand then feast on it as if it was breakfast...' _A grin appeared on Inner Sakura's face.

_"That's exactly why I don't let you out."_

_'Whoa...wait a minute...you act as if you're the real Sakura. We all know I'm the real one.' _Inner Sakura straighten up in her seat. She raised a brow.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you were the real Sakura then you would be out right now."

Inner Sakura sighed. She proceeded to take over the body. Outer Sakura was forced back into her mind where she was quickly destroyed.

"I let them get a taste of outside and they want to get out of control..." the pink haired girl shook her head.

She put her kunai back into her pouch. She didn't need it. She enjoyed tearing into the bodies of her poor victims with her bare hands much more than any weapons. Having the blood of her enemies' coat her hands sent her on a high that almost nothing could bring her down from.

Fully bathing in their blood gave her an even more euphoria like feeling.

Sakura walked through the gym like forest as if she owned the place. An insane grinned made its way onto her face. Briefly she thought about making another inner that'd be forced with doing all the mundane tasks like walking. That thought was quickly squashed. As much as it pained her, she knew the limit to her chakra.

Unrealistically the pinkette wished she had the amount of chakra Naruto had. It wasn't a secret that the blond owned everyone in chakra. Sakura was no fool though. Unless blessed by kami, Sakura would never beat Naruto in chakra. The Uchiha boy on the other was a more realistic goal. He had a lot of chakra for one his age but it was still within the range of a soon to be genin.

And yet...

"I'm all brains and no brawns," she sighed.

Her fingers twitched. She could feel it brewing within her. Soon she would need to fight to get rid of the burning that was igniting inside of her.

"Sakura!"

The pinkette turned to the sound of her name. Before her stood Sasuke Uchiha. The urge to run over to him came over her. She wanted to bring him into a bone crushing hug and ask him on a date.

_"Ugh I let her have too much control over my body for too long."_

A figure moved in her peripheral vision. Sakura eyes lit on fire. The burning came back. "DIE!" she screamed as she dashed over to Naruto.

Sakura pulled her fist back. She punch Naruto in the face. Naruto went flying back

He hit a tree with enough force that it fell over.

Sasuke eyes widen. _"If she had this much power why did she always run away?"_

Naruto stood up brushing the dirt from off of him. "Haha! What did I tell you Uchiha duck boy there's more to her than what meets the eye."

His laughter grew louder and louder. He kneeled over unable to stay up straight. BAM!

"Shut up baka! You're too loud! You trying to let everyone know our location!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto wisely kept shut about how she too was being very loud.

"Sakura I want you to join us," Sasuke spoke nonchalantly.

Hearts grew in the pinkette eyes. She faced Sasuke with a smile. Her mouth opened ready to join them when her mind caught up to her.

_"If they searched me out to join them that means I'm important...meaning they need me..."_

Her smile slowly morphed into a grin. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I will join..."

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"However," Sakura quickly continued, "Sasuke must agree to take me on a date at least once each week until we make chunin. You may pick the day. Along with that you must not go out or show any interest in anyone else. If we are having a fast paced mission then once we get back you must do something special for me like a massage, a very nice present, anything along those lines. If our mission is slow paced then you will continue to take me on a date. As well as I expected souvenirs from each place we visit outside of Konoha. Last but certainly not least twice a week we must train alone with each other. You may also pick those days."

All the blood drained from Sasuke face.

Naruto stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing. His eyes flashed back and forth between pinky and duck boy. The blond only regretted that he had no popcorn.

"You can't be serious!" Duck boy finally shouted.

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a contract, "Actually I am. Do any of you have a pen?"

Just to keep the fun going Naruto handed pinky a pen.

Sakura tweaked her If-Sasuke-Ever-Ask-For-Anything-Force-Him-To-Date-Me-Contract. She held the contract out to the boys.

"Sasuke you sign here where it says vict... I mean object of contract. Naruto you need to sign as well next to the witness line."

Naruto quickly grabbed the contract and signed his name under witness. The blond passed the contract over to Sasuke. The Uchiha boy stared at the paper in his hands.

"We don't got all day Uchiha filth. The longer you wait the quicker I might just blab," Naruto threatened.

Sasuke flinched. "What make you think we're going to even be on the same team!"

"Are you draft?" Sakura closed her mouth before she could say anymore.

_"He doesn't know hehe," _the pinkette thought.

"Alright. That contract will be assuming that you and I are on the same team. However I'm willing to place a bet," Sakura said sounding disinterested.

"You're on!"

"I bet that we will be on the same team if I win then I get to come and go from the Uchiha library as I please until we both reach jounin!"

Sasuke eyes narrowed. Not only would she be seeing his library but she'll also be entering his home whenever she pleases.

"I bet that we won't be on the same team and if I win then you must never try to get me under a contract ever again!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was done with pinky and duck boy conversation. He looked around him. The trio had been in the same spot for a while now but there was no signs of someone coming after them.

_"They need to hurry up! I'm not sure how much longer she could defend us all by herself," _the blond thought worriedly.

* * *

"Naruto you need to sign on the witness line!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at him.

"Now that dumb and dumber are done we need to go find our last member."

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Who you calling dumb?"

"Now now let's not get upset. We still need our last member."

Sakura calmed down. She sighed and shook her head. "Who's the last member?"

Sasuke looked on curious on well.

Naruto did not girn. The blond refrained from smirking. He didn't frown, or show any other negative expression. Naruto looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Hinata Hyuuga," the name rolled off his tongue with happiness and concealed respect.

See no evil. Speak no evil. Hinata Hyuuga nicknames were the mute and the blind. No one in The Academy ever heard her talk. She kept her eyes closed. It was no secret that on December twenty-seventh, her birthday, the Kumo ambassador tried to kidnap her. He had gotten outside Konoha walls with her before he died. Officially his killer was Hiashi Hyuuga father of Hinata and clan head. Off the records, however, no one knew who had killed the ambassador.

Yet ever since that attempted kidnapping the young Hyuuga kept her eyes and mouth shut.

Two years after incident Hinata Hyuuga was disowned and banished from the Hyuuga clan.

It was rumored that during the kidnapping the ambassador damaged her voice box and tried to harvest her eyes.

It was also rumored that Hinata knew who the real killer was. She was too afraid to speak and kept her eyes shut from reality.

Speak no evil. See no evil.

Only three people knew what happened that night the ambassador, Hinata, and the killer. Only one was able to shed light on the mysterious kidnapping.

And since the killer wasn't stepping forward no one will ever know.

Hinata was entered into The Academy with the help of the Hokage. Her grades mysteriously stayed average. On every test, homework assignment, and classwork, Hinata manage to get the same score every time. She kept away from everyone. She was the lone wolf of The Academy. Not once did she ever join a team during the exams. Every group project they had was done by herself.

"Why do we need her?" Sakura asked. She knew Hinata didn't want anything to do with her not yet boyfriend. However, she still didn't want the bluenette near him.

"Think pinky! How is it possible for the Hyuuga to see with her eyes always closed...I'll wait," Naruto folded his arms patiently waiting. He bounced on the balls of his feet, humming to himself as time ticked by.

Realization finally dawned on Sakura. _"Everyone assumed that she kept her eyes shut because they were just empty sockets. And yet she moves perfectly fine. Most of the things she does would be impossible if she couldn't see. It would take years for her to gain heighten senses though that still can't be ruled out..."_

"You think she still have the Byakugan?" questioned the last Uchiha.

Naruto shrugged, "It explains everything."

"It explains nothing! It actually brings more questions!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto grinned at Sakura and Sasuke. "Look underneath the underneath..."

_Somewhere in Konoha a silver haired masked man cried manly tears of pain. Just seconds earlier he was demoted from ANBU. His first none ANBU job was to take care of a team of snot nose Academy survivors. _

_And he'd have an assistant teacher._

"...you may find that not everything is as it seems," the blond continued.

Sakura raised a brow. "So you're not really insane?"

Naruto flashed her an insulted look. "Insane? Me? I am a genius A (evil) GENIUS! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! You a genius? Don't make me laugh!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto refrained from mentioning how she had already laughed.

The Uchiha boy tried his best to tune out his two partners. He didn't want to believe that Naruto was a genius. _"I'd deny it forever but only someone really smart can ever figure out the Uchihas secret. Not even the Hokage knows it."_

Sasuke sighed. 'Come on let's go find the exiled girl."

"Right," Naruto grinned happily, "Onwards this way." He turned around and pointed off into the distance.

"That's the way we just came from dobe."

Naruto grinned even more, "And if we retrace our steps then we're bound to run into Hinata."

Bam! "That doesn't make since!" Sakura shouted as she punched him.

Naruto rubbed his head and glared at her. "Well that's the way we must go in..."

Snap!

All three soon to be genins looked over to where they heard the stick break. In the direction Naruto had pointed in was a girl. The girl had blue hair pulled into a high bun with two hairpins keeping it in place. She wore a beige colored coat with the Hyuuga symbol scratched out. Creamy colored eyelids stared back at the three academy students.

"Uh hi..."

"Hn."

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted joyfully.

Hinata nodded in their direction. The ex-Hyuuga walked passed them.

"See! If we had gone in that direction we would have already met up with Hinata but noooo you guys didn't want to listen to the genius..."

Bam!

Naruto rubbed his head but continued to smile. "Hey Hinata you wanna join my team."

Hinata faced them. The members already in Team Naruto would be lying if they said they weren't creeped out by Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Great," Naruto exclaimed, "Now we can get started on a game..."

"Whoa hold on a minute. Just like that...you're not even going to ask questions?"

Hinata faced the ground. She played with her fingers as a small blush formed on her face.

"How rude Sasuke! Hinata can't talk how can she ask questions!" Naruto shouted as he glared angrily at the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke did not have the decency to look embarrassed. Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Hinata you will be joining a team with me, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto no Baka, do you still want to join us?"

In another universe none of this would actually be happening.

Hinata nodded her head again. She raised her hands. Her fingers started moving.

*I would love to join Naruto-kun team.*

Sakura looked at Hinata's fingers. "I apologize but I don't know sign language."

_"I just had to destroy that other me she knew loads of useless crap. Sign language must have been in her knowledge. Cha! I'll just have to learn it myself now," _Sakura thought angrily.

Naruto hopped up grinning, "Okay now here's the plan..."

"Hold up who made you the leader?" Sasuke questioned glaring at the blond.

Naruto pointed angrily at Sasuke, "You did that's who!" he shouted. His finger shook as he glared at the dark haired boy.

Sasuke continued with his Uchiha glare, "Really now and why would I do something completely stupid as that?"

Naruto gave him a pointed look. "*Cough* Uchiha top secrete *Cough*," the blond whispered horribly.

Sasuke lost his Uchiha glare. His face became unreadable as he sighed. "Hn. What's the plan?"

Naruto grinned wickedly, "Glad you see it my way. So here's what we're going to do…"

"Shouldn't we go after the backpacks first?"

Naruto whipped his head around glaring at Sakura. "Would you people stop interrupting me!" he screamed, "And no we're not going after the backpacks. It takes about fifteen minutes to reach the back of the gym from the front anyone who originally went for the backpacks are idiots..."

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke "Hn."

"...Two the time it took to finished you and Sasuke little weird contract relationships thing fifteen minutes been over..."

Again Sakura blushed.

Again Sasuke "Hn."

"...three I'm the leader and what I say goes now everyone follow my lead."

Naruto took off running into the forest. Hinata took off running after him. Sasuke shared a look with Sakura. Slowly they turned around. Behind them stood ten lower level academy teachers. Quickly before they could attack Sakura reached into her pouch. She pulled out three smoke bombs and threw them into the ground. As the smoke hid them, Sasuke and Sakura made their escape down the same way Naruto and Hinata had run.

Both cursed the blond in their heads repeatedly.

* * *

Side Story One:

After dashing off Hinata and Naruto slowed to a brisk walk. Naruto looked over at Hinata. He looks her up and down trying to see if there was any injury on her. Hinata caught him looking she sent him a small smile. Raising her fingers she signed to him.

*I'm Fine Naruto-kun.*

Naruto nodded his head. "We were taking too long did you have any problem?"

The ex-Hyuuga shook her head. *Only a few genin hopefuls that made it too close to you all. I took care of them."

Naruto grinned. "I bet they're going to be super pissed," Naruto spoke referring to their other teammates.

Hinata grinned. *Sakura is going to super punch you.*

Naruto face paled. He jumped into Hinata's arms. "Save me Hinata! Don't let that demon anywhere near me."

Hinata shook her head. *I have a plan Naruto-kun but first you have to agree to a date with me.*

Naruto gave her a mock glare, "Don't tell me you have a contract as well?"

Hinata raised a brow. *And if I did?*

Naruto grinned cheekily at her, "I'd sign it."

Hinata nodded her head. *Bummer I do not have one.*

"Eh I'll agree to it anyway. My word is Law Hinata dearie. I keep all my agreements."

Hinata nodded her head. Outside it looked as if nothing changed with her expression. Inside, however, Hinata was on cloud nine. She couldn't help but think he was referencing something else with his words. It didn't matter at the moment. She had more important things to think of.

Like what was she to wear to her date?

* * *

A/n: I want to make theses longer but I don't think that will happen till after The Academy arc.

Hoped you guys enjoyed the read will try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 of Before the Beginning.

Chapter 4: Taking on the exam

Sasuke and Sakura turned around slowly. Before them were ten lower level academy teacher. Sakura cursed out the blond boy in her head. Swiftly she reached into her pouch and pulls out three small balls and throw them onto the floor. Smoke rises from the balls covering them. Sakura grabs Sasuke hand, inside she's smiling with glee, and takes off towards the trees with him in tow. Pushes chakra through their feet they stayed on the trees as they escaped their attackers.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl before him with wide eyes. It was a known fact that Haruno Sakura always escape her attackers during the exams. People talked saying she would make a good escape artiest. But seeing her in action took the black haired shinobi in trainee by surprise. The way she quickly took action catching the non ambush off guard was the telling of a real ninja.

Minutes passed. Sasuke was finally rewarded his hand back after asking for it a _little_ roughly. He glanced around him periodically but no signs not ambush was in sight. His eyes widen as it dawned on him. He turned to look at his pink haired team member.

"Sakura..."

KLANK KLANK KLANK

The sound of their feet hitting the tree branches. His words hung in the air.

"Yes?" Sakura voice sounded. She turned her head left to right looking around her.

"What was in those smoke bombs you threw?"

Sakura turned to him. A smile on her face. "You know just a little bit of ...my secret mixture."

Sasuke missed a step. "No I don't know! You didn't tell me anything substantial."

Sakura gave him a toothy grin. "A magician never reveal her techniques."

KLANK KLANK KLANK

It was quiet for a minute.

"Sasuke..."

Sakura words hung in the air.

"Hn."

It was quiet again. Sasuke turned his head to Sakura.

"You didn't inhale any of the smoke did you?"

"No."

"And none got on you right?"

"Sakura you were standing right next to me. You no none got on me."

Sakura nodded her head. "Jus...Just making sure."

KLANK KLANK KLANK

"What was in that mixture Sakura!"

Sakura lets out a laugh. She landed on a branch. Pushing more chakra into her feet she shoots of the branch putting distance between her and Sasuke. Sasuke quickly maneuver his body as the branch he was to land on have broken due to Sakura.

"Sakura!" He shouted as he pushed himself to go faster.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Out of the ten lower level academy teacher only four was smart enough to get out of the way of the blast. The other six were on the ground screaming and groaning. They moved wildly as they scratched themselves relentlessly.

One teacher stepped forward. "Which one of ya'll taught that girl how to make bombs."

"I believe it was the bomb teacher over there clawing his eyes out," said a monotone woman as she stepped closer to him. She pushed her glass up over her face her expression never changing.

"ITCHY...SO ITCHY...MUST SCRATCH...IT'S IN MY EYES."

"You would think he'd know to get out of the way," she added unnecessarily.

"It looked like we came in a middle of a team planning. If my memory serves me correct then I'd say it was the Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Ex-Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman nodded her head. "Yep that's what the data says."

The man shook his head and whistled. "Did you see the other two though? What's your assessment on them?"

The woman pushed her glasses up on her face. "From the looks of it our ambushed didn't work out so well. The blond, Uzumaki, seemed to know we had appeared before we even finished with the Shunshin."

The man pulled out a notepad. He flipped through the pages. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he came to the one he wanted. "It is rumored that Uzumaki has heightened senses like an Inuzuka maybe even more so."

"So he probably heard or smelled us coming," the woman added. The man nodded his head.

"What's interesting enough is that the other girl in the group seemed to spot us before anyone," the man spoke.

The woman looked up at him, eyes wide, "Really," her nonchalant tone didn't show how surprised she was.

"Yep," he nodded, "her body was already in position to run. It was like she was just awaiting orders before taking off."

"That was the Ex-Hyuuga heiress. It seems even without the Byakugan she can still spot stuff."

"HELP COUGH COUGH I NEED TO SCRATCH!"

"You think she may be a sensory type?"

"Could be. In her file it says that no one could ever sneak up on her...ever," the woman answered.

Scream and coughing filled the area as their less intelligent comrades continued to scratch themselves bloody.

"What do you think was in the smoke bombs she made?" the man asked his woman partner.

She glanced at the other academy teachers before her. Pushing her glasses up on her face the artificial light hit the glass hiding her eyes, "I'd say it's a mixture between coughing powder, itching power, and from the looks of it something to stop motor function."

"I CAN'T SCRATCH ANYMORE PLEASE SOMEONE SCRATCH ME!"

"So what's the plan boss?"

The man sighed cursing his luck. "Lilly! I want you to seal those sox failures up and take them to the nurse. Have it be known that we have a team in play. The team will be awarded for the take down of six academy teachers however, note that it was Haruno that did the taking down. Hurry up back!"

"Rodger sir!"

"Jim and Dawn! You two will be coming with me. We have some little kids to track down."

* * *

Naruto stopped. Looking around he deemed this a perfect area to start up camp. Smiling he turned to his female partner and gave her the thumbs up. She took out some scrolls from her pack and handed them to him. Biting his thumb to draw blood, the blond genius opened the scrolls and spreaded his blood onto it. With a small puff of some the material he needed to set up the camp appeared. Without the exchange of words the two team mates started on different projects. Naruto started to dig in the center of the campsite while Hinata laid down bed rolls. She thought about using tents but quick vetoed that idea. Not only were they not here for long, only eight hours in their day who would really go to sleep during an exam, but also because the fact that tents were impractical in enemy territory.

Naruto finished digging his hole. He set up the fire pit and started the fire. Quickly going through the hand seals needed, he caste a jutsu to rid the air of smoke. He fell down on one of the bed rolls Hinata laid out. A grin on his face.

He turned to look at Hinata who took up a seat next to him. "You sure you're okay?" he asked the girl.

Hinata nodded her head.

"I should have had a clone with you, you didn't have to watch our backs by yourself."

Hinata raised her hand to sign, *I'm never by myself* she told him.

Naruto let out a small sad chuckle, "That's right." It was silent. Naruto felt itchy. Something was going down. Shooting up to his feet the blond ran behind Hinata.

"Protect me Hinata-hime!"

"Naruto no baka!" Sakura shouted as she entered the camp site. She pushed up an imaginary sleeve. Balling her hand up into a fist she stalked up to the blond. A hand reaching out stopped her. Sakura eyes widen at the sight of Hinata standing firm before the blond menace.

"Oh come on Hinata he deserves it."

Hinata raised a brow.

"Please Hinata just one little hit."

Hinata cocked her head to the side as she thought about it. Naruto gasped loudly an exaggerated look of betrayal on his face. Smiling she face Sakura and shook her head. Sakura huffed loudly and kicked up some dirt on the ground.

"Fine," she said.

Sasuke shook his head at the antics of his team members. Team member...the Uchiha boy was not used to describing people like that. He never had any luck with team. A part of him was waiting for them to try and stab him in the back like all his other _teammates_ did. He would be ready and foil all attempts at getting him out of the exam. A smaller part, however, was filled with hope. He hoped that this team didn't end up like all his other teams did.

"Now that everyone is here," the blond started getting their attention, "I'm going to tell you guys the plan."

"Finally," Sakura exasperated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a chalk board. "This is base," he said pointing to the picture in the middle of a fire with stick figures standing around it, "This is what we're protecting."

Sakura raised her hand. Without being called on she spoke, "Why are we protecting our base?"

Naruto growled. "Shut up and you'll find out!"

Anger burst through Sakura. She was about to stand up when Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. All anger left out of her.

"Now as I was saying," the blond shot Sakura a glare, "we will be staying in this area and around it," he circled the area around the base, "we will not be finding people to attack..."

"Dobe were your ears clogged when the principal was speaking..."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"The principal."

"Princ-a-what-now?"

"The guy who made that speech before the exam!"

Silence. Naruto eyes widen. "We have a principal..." Naruto turned to Hinata, "Hinata did you know we have a principal?"

Hinata nodded her head.

Naruto mouth opened. "Did everyone know about the principal but me!"

_"So that's who that man was. Huh now I see why he was the one giving the speech to us. How come I never seen him before?"_

He must have asked that question out loud because Sakura was in teaching mode. "Principal Yamaguchi stays hold up in his office. He only see those that work in The Academy..."

_Outside The Academy a purple haired woman spat out her dango. Fire shown in her eyes. The saying don't shoot the messenger was lost on her as she changed the chunin throughout the village._

_How dare the Hokage make her an assistant sensei to a group of snot nose brats._

"...he reviews cases of students that wants to skip ahead and those that are about to be expelled," Sakura continued ignoring the shiver going down her spine, "I do wonder why he's always in his office though?"

"I would like to know that too Pinky dear," Naruto spoke as he walked around the camp fire, "However, while finding out we have a principal was _extremely_ fascinating," he drawled coming to a stop, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING HIM UP," he shouted while pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the blond before him. "Because Dobe, we are rewarded points based on how many people we take out. How can we take out people if we're stuck around this camp fire?"

"I agree with Sasuke," Sakura spoke, "If we wish to acquire the highest score then we will have to take out as many people as possible..."

BOP

A piece of chalk fell from Sakura forehead. The pink haired girl stopped talking as she processed what just happened. Realizing that Naruto just threw something at her, her quietness was now due to focusing on ways to kill the blond before her.

"You guys don't grasps thing easily do you?" The blond asked. He hid behind Hinata as he could feel the shadows of death coming from Sakura.

"And just what aren't we grasping baka," she seethed through clenched teeth.

"The...principal..."Naruto paused, "Wow it's weird saying that" shaking his head he got pack on track, "The principal did say that taking people out award us points however our goal isn't to gather points."

"And just what is our goal dobe," Sasuke asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Our goal is to survive dumbass. The points are just a red herring."

Hinata held up a sign. It was a chibi form of her with a bubble forming from her mouth. Inside the bubble was the question, "How Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm glad you asked fair lady."

Sakura and Sasuke groaned.

"You see," the blond started pushing black glasses up on his face. Both high ranking academy students stared with wide eyes at the glasses that came out of nowhere.

"The goal of this exam is just like every other exam," he spoke with an accent, "We are to survive until we are the last one standing. Going out purposing looking for people to fight is counterproductive to actually surviving. That is why the notion of getting point is a red herring."

Sakura eyes lit up, "I see what you're saying. If we were to go out and find people to fight we'd be losing energy and if someone find us and attack us when we're low on chakra and stamina then we'd be taken out easily."

"I agree with Sakura," Sasuke stated. Sakura beamed.

Naruto jumped from behind Hinata. He pointed a finger at Sasuke. "But that's my point Sakura is saying so it's me you agree with!"

"Hn," Sakura grunted, "Still agree with Sakura."

Naruto turned to Hinata with tears in his eyes. "Why does this duck agree with pinky but not me when I brought up the point?"

Hinata patted Naruto on the shoulder in a 'There there' type of way. Sighing, the blond rid himself of the tears in his eyes and turned back to his teammates. He continued, telling them of his plan and the best way to make last team standing. With no more complaints from the most...vocal...of his teammates the blond was able to get through everything quickly.

"Is everybody ready?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked around. Finding what she was looking for she tapped the blond on his shoulder. He turned to her. Hinata raised her hand and signaled. People were watching them. Two in front of them and two behind them. Naruto signaled back. Hinata nodded her head and reached into her pack.

"Since we have some time before the plan starts let's show our tools to know what we are each working with," Naruto ordered.

He gave his two teammates that weren't informed a pointed look. As they watch Hinata take out a bow and arrow realization flashed quickly in their minds. Without letting the watchers know what they were up to they did as they said.

"I only have a few kunai a couple of shuriken and a few different tags," Sakura stated. She pulled out her materials showing everyone. Her green eyes landed on Sasuke. "It would have been so cool if we were able to grab some backpack don't you think Sasuke?"

"Hn," the black haired boy grunted. "I have about the same amount as Sakura minus the tags."

Naruto eyes widen comically, "You guys knew there was going to be an exam today, how come ya'll didn't come more prepared?"

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. If there was one thing she hated it would be people questioning her intelligence. And Naruto just so happened to be questioning her intelligence almost every time he opened his mouth.

"The standard pouch for shinobi is not geared to hold a lot of items just the essentials," Sakura shouted.

"If you got a problem of what be brought..."

Naruto snorted, "Or what you didn't bring...

Sasuke glared at him, "If you got a problem of what we brought then tell us all you got with you."

Naruto grinned. "I'm glad you asked." He took off his pouch and opened it. Turning it upside down, the blond placed a little portion of his chakra into the pouch. Twenty kunais and shurikens fell out along with fifteen tags, a brass knuckle, blank scrolls, a few solider pills, thirty senbons, and five ramen packages...all beef.

Green and black eyes widen.

"How were you able to fit all of that in a standard shinobi pouch?" Sakura asked in masked amazement.

Naruto smirked, "What makes you think this is a standard pouch?"

While they were having their conversations Hinata was watching the people surrounding them. Slowly they were making their way towards her teammates. They had to hurry or they really would be ambushed. The closed eyed girl brought her bow towards her, testing the string. Sakura caught the movement out the corner of her eye.

"Is your pouch the same as Naruto's Hinata?" the pinky asked, "Is that where you placed your bow?"

Hinata smiled but said nothing.

"Sakura!" the blond shouted, a tick mark on his head, "Hinata can't speak stop asking her questions."

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head, "She knows sign languages doesn't she!" While it was phrased as a questions, the other three knew it wasn't. They all saw Hinata sign before.

"Tch," Naruto spat, "But do you know sign language?"

Sakura paused. She didn't.

_"Cures me for destroying that other me," _she thought angrily.

"I didn't think so," Naruto added, "Stop making Hinata uncomfortable."

"Or what?" The pink haired girl challenged

"Or you'll get booted off the team making your contract with Sasuke void!"

Sasuke perked up. Oh, he so wished his pink haired forced team mate would continue making the mute girl uncomfortable.

"Fine I'll stop," Sakura sighed in defeat. "But I'm curious, we never had an archer class in this school, does Hinata know how to use a bow Naruto." She directed the question to him since she couldn't ask Hinata.

Hinata smirked internally. This is what they were waiting for. It amazed the ex-Hyuuga how Naruto could goad people into doing what he wanted them to do without their knowledge. Both she and Naruto were unsure how natural Sasuke and Sakura would act if they knew they were being watched. Naruto took a gamble when he let them in the loop, unknown to their other team mates however the blond had another plan. He planned for them to each show what they had so Hinata could bring her bow out without their watchers batting an eye. To the watchers it would be like a team comparing their resources instead of Hinata brandishing her bow by herself. Now they just needed someone to ask about her skills. How could a _blind _girl with no _training_ from The Academy know how to shoot an arrow?

So Naruto purposely riled Sakura up as she was the most likely of the two to ask questions. And not only did the Watchers, who were still moving the same as before, not know of their plan but their own teammates were unaware that they just unintentionally helped them out.

"Why don't you show us what you got Hinata," Naruto asked. His face was set to normal for him, a grin, but inside it was more feral.

_"Oh how the fox can catch the rabbit," _he thought with a laugh.

Hinata picked up an arrow with a red it. Small words were etched into the arrow unseeable to normal eyes unless really close. She set the arrow on her bow. Concentrating she decided to pick off the targets that were in front of her. They were weaker than the group behind them. While she could have got the stronger ones it was unknown if they would actually go down with her attack. However she knew that the weaker ones would be hit with it.

She pulled back on the bow. Turning it to the side a little so she wasn't aiming in their directions completely. She placed chakra into the arrow before letting it go. It flew through the trees passing everyone up before settling on one closest to the Watchers. It landed with a thud. Everything was quiet in their little bubble.

A second later

BOOOM

A large explosion took out the two watchers in front of them. Thrown off, the ones behind them were kicked out into the open by two clones of Naruto. The leader gathered himself together first, sending a round house kick in one clone direction. It was a direct hit, dispelling that clone.

The second watcher took longer to get together but he too was able to dispel a clone with a kunai.

It was now four against two, the odds were in the genin hopeful favor.

Naruto quickly sent chakra into his pouch, with quick speed all his items flew back into the shinobi pouch.

Sakura grinned her eyes flashes between her normal green and a darker shade of green. She cracked her knuckles, twice on each hand. With a battle cry she shot off towards the man on the left.

Sasuke and Naruto engaged the leader on the right.

Hinata stayed behind supporting both Naruto and Sasuke as well as Sakura fight with her bow and arrows.

The first battle of the newly formed group as begun!

* * *

What is the Other Me nonsense Sakura is talking about?

Is Hinata a sensory type or does she has the Byakugan still?

Just how are the genin team formed and is Sasuke going to regret signing those contract?

What is Naruto goal in forming a team with Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura?

And just why does Principal Yamaguchi stay in his office all the time?

All of this and more will be answered upcoming chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone who have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Before the Beginning Chapter five

Hinata readied her bow as she watched her teammates battle with the two lower level Academy teacher. She wasn't as worried about Sakura battle as she was the boys. Sakura was by herself, and while Hinata did fire a few arrows stopping the teacher from landing a hit on the pink haired girl she was fine. Sasuke and Naruto on the other hands constantly butted heads and were missing one of the main skills that made a well oil team.

Teamwork.

They all were missing that skills as neither of them ever actually worked together before. That's why she stayed back. Naruto and Sasuke got in each other way as they both tried attacking the teacher, Hinata job was to make sure the enemy couldn't take advantage of their lack of team work.

SWOOSH

Another arrow left her bow flying through the air. The boy's opponent stopped his attack on them to dodge. Naruto quickly took advantage of the break in attack to make one of his own. He rushed the man, fist cocked and ready. The teacher barely dodged getting hit slightly on the chin. Sasuke came up behind him sweeping him off his legs. The man fell to the ground. Naruto came up from above with a kick. He met dirt. The man rolled out of the way before jumping to his feet.

SWOOSH

Hinata's arrow hit the leg of Sakura's opponent stopping his kick from landing on her. Sakura flashed her a smile that quickly turned feral as she faced her opponent. "I'm going to have so much fun with your blood," she whispered to him throwing him off his game.

Hinata focused back on the boys. The more they fought, she noted, the more in tune they got. Instead of attacking at the same time, Sasuke held back. He waited until Naruto made his attack, causing the teacher to dodge, before making his. The black hair boy took advantage small time frame it took the teacher to steady himself after dodging.

_"Good work everyone," _she said in her mind. It saddens her that she couldn't praise them with her actual voice. She hasn't said a word since she was kidnapped. Shaking her head, she got rid of her depressing thought. It wasn't the time for a pity party. She had to stay focus so she could help her team.

SWOOSH

Her arrow flew through the sky landing before Naruto. It was a warning shot. Naruto grabbed Sasuke out of the way as the ground before them exploded from an Earth styled Jutsu. Even though she couldn't speak she could still communicate with her team.

"Looks like we got to up are attack," Naruto spoke to the Uchiha, "What kind of Ninjutsu do you know?"

"Tch besides the academy one...just a few Fire style jutsu," the black haired boy answered back.

_"Damn," _Naruto thought angrily. It was an oversight on his part. He allowed them to spend so much time playing around that they never spoke of their skills. Now they were in the heat of battle not knowing their teammates strengths and weaknesses.

His mind was racing as he thought up attacks. From his observation throughout the academy, the blond only knew of two fire style jutsu Sasuke could use. The Fireball jutsu and the Great Fireball jutsu. Most of his plans centered around Sasuke Fireball jutsu. If he could get the teacher before them to stand still long enough for Sasuke to land a direct hit they might be able to take him out.

The blond turned to Sakura. She was fighting well against her opponent. Sticking to punches and kicks. So far her opponent hasn't made a jutsu yet. Hopefully he wouldn't.

"Hinata, Big E," Naruto shouted.

Hinata reached back into her quiver summoning an arrow with a red tip. Words too small to see with normal eyes written on it spelling, 'Explosive'. She readied it in her bow before letting it fly in Naruto's direction.

The teacher's eyes widen as he recognized the arrow coming towards him. "Oh Shi," he jumped out of the way as it exploded.

"Sasuke," Naruto called his attention, "When the time is right I want you to do a Great Fireball jutsu on him."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Hinata," Naruto called out, "Plan little c."

Hinata nodded. At the moment, Plan Big E stood for explosive. Whenever Naruto called for that she would bring out the arrow with the red tip. For plan little c on the other hand...Hinata reached back into her quiver summoning a regular looking arrow. However, just like the red arrow this one had words written on it as well. Hinata focused slowly on the teacher as she readied her bow. She held it up waiting for the most opportune moment. Naruto was already in action building up his chakra for the jutsu he was about to make. Sasuke was doing the same.

They were waiting on her.

Spotting the moment, she let the arrow go. It flew towards the teacher. He dodged. Hinata smirked. Calling on her chakra in the arrow it exploded around him in chains.

Plan little c stood for, "Chains."

The chains wrapped around the enemy. As he was focus on trying to escape, Naruto came up calling out his jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Four other Naruto appeared raining down on the teacher. They kept him in place so he couldn't move. _"Now,"_ Sasuke thought as he flashed through his hand seals. "Great Fireball Jutsu," he called out expelling the big ball of fire from his mouth.

It was a direct hit.

The teacher went down. No longer was he moving.

Seconds later, Sakura brought her opponent over throwing his bloody and bruised body down next to prone figure. Naruto walked up next to them. He checked their pulse. They were still alive. Relief flooded through his system. They got done with their first battle as a team with little injuries. The blond rummaged through the two bodies.

"What are you doing Naruto," Sakura called out.

Naruto stopped what he was doing. "Well they're down for the count," he said as he went back to what he was doing, "They won't be needing these anymore."

He lifted up their weapon pouch.

"So you're just going to steal from them," the pinky asked, shocked.

"Of course!" Naruto shouted, "Why should I allow them to keep something that could hinder us. They might even have something we could use."

"Remember Sakura this is a survival exam. If we use all of our resources without any ways to replenish them then we won't survive long," Sasuke explained to the girl.

"I know," the girl spoke dejectedly.

She, who grow up in a good life, never having to scavenge for things, could not phantom stealing. It was something she would have to work on.

"Tie those two up away from the base," Naruto ordered her and Sasuke, "Hinata and I will put together our resources and set up traps around the base. Signal us when your done so you don't set off a trap."

"How will we signal you guys," Sakura asked.

"Do you know what a Chakra flare is?" asked the blond.

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads. Sighing Naruto spoke, "Never mind then. Just...stop and restart your chakra as if you were in a Genjutsu three times, Hinata will come and get you."

The black and pink duo nodded their heads. Sasuke picked up both teachers and they were off. Sakura was his look out. Naruto and Hinata turned and walked back to their base. The fire was still going and so was the Jutsu narrowed used to keep the smoke from showing.

"How are you feeling Hinata," Naruto asked.

*I am well Naruto-kun...it's not like I was really fighting. *

"Did you want to fight?" he asked.

*Yes I do...However I doubt I will be able to during this exam. *

Naruto called out ten Shadow Clones. Each was programed to set up a trap around the base. "Why do you say that?" He questioned while dumping the contents of the pouches he got from the teachers.

*We do not work well together. All of us are close range fighter and from observing yours and Sasuke's fight we will get in each other way as of now. While I am sure that Sasuke and you can do mid-range fighting and maybe a couple of long range attacks I am unsure of Sakura. She is different from what the rumors of The Academy say, * Hinata stopped signing, pausing to think, *I think...I think it is best for me to stay as the long range fighter for support. That way I can stop the enemy from taking advantage of our shortcoming. *

Naruto hummed as he sorted through the teacher's pouches. They had the standard Kunais, Shurikans, Senbons, and a two Solder pills.

"I was thinking of that as well," he admitted, "That and there are a lot of plans that we have come up with that involves you in the long range fighter pose. I believe we will need those plans throughout this exam."

DIIING...DIIING...DIIING...DIIING...

The bell signifying the first hour of the exam has passed. Naruto and Hinata looked up at the artificial sky. They had seven hours left until the end of the exam. The blond knew in his heart that his team would make it. Not just because they were the best of the best. Sasuke who has been rookie of the year all four years of The Academy. Sakura who had the top spot for the theory part of The Academy for all four years. Hinata, who skills stayed average all around, but was actually a force to be reckoned with. And finally himself, the dead last on purpose so he could hide his actual power.

His team was pretty strong. But that wasn't the only reason why he picked them. Three of the members knew hardship. Sasuke with his clan death. Hinata with her exile. And Naruto, growing up hated by majority of the village for something he couldn't control. In his earlier plans, it was only Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. Their less than ideal life changed them. It made them think differently than others.

Like with the stealing. Sakura couldn't understand why Naruto was taking from the enemy. They were already down, was most likely her thought process. But Hinata knew and didn't question it. Sasuke knew and picked up on it quickly.

There would be more instances like that as they continue on as a team. However, a close confidant of Naruto's helped him see differently. While Sakura had no known hardship, living a better life than theirs, her thoughts on things were different. Having different viewpoint while out in a field can be dangerous, who wants people questioning their order, but at the same time it could be needed. She might be able to find different ways, maybe even better ways, of doing things because she wasn't clouded by the experiences they had.

Not to mention she had a brain filled with lots of knowledge.

_"Now if only I could find out what's so strange about her,"_ Naruto thought.

The blood thirst that was coming from her in the battle was different from how she usually fight. Maybe it was because this was a serious exam and not a mock battle. Whatever it was, Naruto vowed he'd get to the bottom of it.

Hinata stood quickly.

"Are they back?"

She nodded at his question before taking off. She avoided each trap that was set by the Shadow Clones. She reached the edge and motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to join her. They followed her back, taking the same way she came.

"Okay guys here's the layout of the base and where the traps are," Naruto spoke as he showed them, "I want you two," he pointed in Sakura and Sasuke direction, "to study this map, destroy it when you're done. You both will also be resting. We will be on rotating shifts starting with Hinata and I."

"Counting both mines and the ones we just got we have ten Soldier pills, however, taking them back to back is dangerous. Which is why we're rotating shifts. While one team is out the other will be resting, gaining back their strength and chakra."

The resting duo stared at Naruto in amazement. Naruto grinned. "I know I know I think of everything that's what happen when you're a fucking genius."

The amazement in their eyes quickly turned to annoyance. Sakura rolled her eyes before sitting down by the map. Sasuke followed her shortly after. Hinata pulled twice on the sleeve of Naruto jumpsuit. He turned to her. She was pointing to the left of them.

Someone was getting dangerously close to one of their traps.

"Well guys," Naruto spoke cheerfully, "It looks like it's time for us to take off."

Sakura nodded her head, never taking her eyes off the map.

Hinata took off into the trees. Naruto followed her. They slowly crept up upon the person that was getting close to their traps. It was a student by herself. She had cuts and bruises on her. Obviously she had already battled with people. Besides the standard pouch on her side was a backpack.

Naruto grinned. Hopefully she hasn't used everything in the pack up. He put a foot forward, ready to attack the girl but was stopped by a hand.

*Genjutsu* Hinata signed.

Naruto let out a quiet sigh before thanking Hinata with a smile.

*Is there really only one person? * the blond signed back.

Hinata shook her head. *She is the same bruised. However, there are three people with her, two hiding in the trees and one under Genjutsu beside her. *

It was a trap of their own. She was the easy target, the prize. Anyone without a brain would try and attack her to gain her backpack not knowing she had teammates waiting to attack back. Naruto appreciated the genius of it. He filed that plan away for a future what if scenario.

*What do you want to do? * Naruto asked.

It was Hinata plan. He was no good with Genjutsu and they both knew it. Hinata bit her cheek as she thought. Raising her hands, she signed *Bring out four Shadow Clones. Use as less Chakra as possible. I will give you the direction of the two waiting in the trees. The Shadow Clone will go after them first. Stealthy. After both have been capture we will make our attack on them. I will get the person under Genjutsu, closing their Chakra Points so they can't cast anything. You will distract the girl. *

Naruto nodded. It sounded like a good plan. He reached into his pouched and summoned a scroll. It was a big orange scroll with lots of words written on it. Placing a tiny bit of Chakra in it, four shadow clones came out.

The bruised girl looked up and around. She could sense Chakra being used but couldn't pinpoint where. It was too little. She was on edge as she continued to stay out in the open. Her partner was whispering in her ear. She shook her head with short motion. No one made any moves towards her and with all the Chakra around the area she dismissed the little burst she felt.

*Sensory type? * Naruto asked

Hinata nodded her head

_"That's why she wanted as little Chakra as possible. Good thing I had that scroll with me,"_ Naruto thought.

That scroll was one of his invention. It was based off scrolls used to capture people with bounties. With a few tweaks in the seal on the scroll Naruto was able to seal Shadow Clones in them. While they could be used in battle that was not the place for them. They were mostly used for sensory type nin and missions that would take him away from his teammates. That way they could summon his clones for help or to dispel one so he could come to them.

And if any were captured, well he would know.

Naruto gave instructions to his clones. Hinata gave them the direction of both nin in the trees. They took off quietly. Wearing the orange jumpsuit all his life Naruto had to learn quickly how to hide in plain sight. And learn he did. Now, even in the brightest of clothes, the blond knew how to disappear in a crowd of people. His clones had that skill as well. In a forest with a lots of places to hide, it was child's play for them to sneak up on the two nin in the trees. They took them out quickly, still alive but were unable to move or speak. Now the clones were awaiting further instructions.

*They have completed their objective* Naruto signed but it was unneeded. Hinata had already _seen_ what happened.

She nodded her head nonetheless at the information. Now she was thinking about the best way to take out the Genjutsu user so Naruto didn't get caught by it. She could use an explosive arrow but she was running low on those. Plus, using it like this might kill her opponents and destroy their material.

Hinata would be more upset at the loss of material than their deaths.

So she vetoed that idea. Another plan popped into her head. Hinata grinned. That would work. Getting out her bow she summoned a different kind of arrow. The tip on this arrow was blue, the same color as Chakra. Just like her other arrows it had words written on it.

Naruto grinned when he saw it.

*Be ready* Hinata signed to him. She put the arrow in place. She could feel the Chakra attached itself to her bow.

Hinata shot her arrow off. It flew towards the person under Genjutsu. The person jumped back. The Chakra on the arrow pulled the Chakra on the bow. Hinata propelled forward. She was by the Genjutsu user in a flash, shocking them. Hinata hands were quick in action. Blurry with pure Chakra covering them she tapped specific parts of the Genjutsu user's body.

The bruised teammate got over her shock at seeing someone appear seemingly out of nowhere. She thought about where their other teammates where until the realization that they were already caught took over. Pulling a Kunai out of her pouch she got in a stance ready to attack Hinata. Before she could move, four Shadow clones appeared. They rushed her, putting her on the defensive.

The Genjutsu user's Genjutsu was wavering. It fell completely. A girl, long black hair, and bright green eyes stared stunned at the face before here. Eyes closed and mouth set in a line was all she could see. It scared her. She knew exactly who was attacking her, shutting down her Chakra points.

Hinata Ex-Hyuuga.

The girl fell to the ground unable to move. Hinata nodded at her handiwork before taking the girl's pouch. Hinata turned to Naruto's battle just in time to see the real Naruto land a knockout blow on the girl. He quickly stripped her of her backpack and pouch Naruto order his clones to bring the other two nin down. He then took their pouches and tied them all together on a tree.

"You can't just leave us here!" The green eyed girl shouted as they walked away.

"Don't worry," Naruto spoke with a grin, "The proctors of this exams sees all. They will come for you shortly."

Naruto and Hinata disappeared in the trees. The girl was left spewing in anger. She had her team only made it passed one hour in the exam. There was no way she was becoming a full-fledged ninja now.

"Anyone else coming?" Naruto asked.

*No.*

"Alright then let's do a sweep around twice then we will go back to the base and have Sasuke and Sakura take over."

And that's what they did. Within those two sweep they only met one other person who was kneeling over from exhaustion. They made back to the base unscathed. Naruto created a few Shadow Clones to run to a sweep.

"I got some goodies," he shouted cheerfully. He dropped the backpack and five pouches.

Sasuke and Sakura surrounded the items on the ground waiting for Naruto to dumped them. Naruto reached for the backpack first as he was more curious as to what was in those. He released the contains of the backpack onto the ground.

Healing salves, Kunais, Shurikens, Chains, Rope, Senbons, Tags, and Smoke Bombs fell out of the backpack. Naruto gave it one last shake. An elemental lollipop fell out. Eyes widen as face grew closer to the ground.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke seriously, "You lucky bastard."

The wrapper covering the lollipop was red. It was one that helped replenish Fire Chakra. Naruto cried tears, face still serious. "I'm giving this to you...enjoy it for the rest of us."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with a smirk on his face, "Don't worry I will."

Sasuke picked up the Elemental Lollipop and placed it in his pouch. He was saving it for when he really needed it.

"Since there are five healing salve we each will get one and the last one will stay here, if something were to happen to us it will be between you three on who can use it," Naruto said.

The others nodded their head. Naruto continued, "With the Soldier pills, we still only have ten. So you guys will get three each, the last one being mines since I do not really need any.

There was no explanation needed. Everyone knew Naruto had the most Chakra. "I do not want you guys waiting till the last second to come and replenish your stack of Kunais, Shurikens etcetera okay," he spoke not waiting for a response, "The moment you thing you're getting low go and get some more from the stash. An unprepared shinobi is a worthless shinobi."

Again they nodded their head.

Naruto grinned, "Okay. Gather your things, Sasuke Sakura it's time for y'all shifts."

Sakura and Sasuke reached for their items. They both picked up one healing salve and three soldier pills. After making sure they had everything they set off. Naruto turned to his female companion.

"Hinata check your arrow stash," Naruto ordered her, "I won't be able to create any more here," _"Too many eyes,"_ he thought to himself, "I need to know how many of each you have so I can plan our attack correctly."

Hinata did as she was told. She took her quiver off her back. Turning it upside down, she applied Chakra to the seal that was at the bottom. Every arrow inside the seal fell out of her quiver. Four Explosive type arrow were left, five Chakra chain arrows, three Chakra colored arrows, six dark blue arrows, five white colored arrows. And two hundred regular arrows.

The blond let out a whistle, "Not bad," he said as he helped Hinata round up her arrows, "Not bad at all."

It was quiet.

"Gah!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's so boring sitting around doing nothing."

*But we're not doing nothing, we're rest to gather our strength so we can fight at our best, * Hinata signed.

"Who was the dummy that came up with that idea!"

*You came up with it Naruto-kun…* Hinata hands stood suspended in the air. She didn't know if she wanted to say something else or just leave it at that.

"And I'm sure the _genius_ was right when he came up with it and seeing as that _genius_ was me then…" Naruto laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

DING DING DING DING

The had just reached the second hour mark and was now entering their third. Naruto and Hinata grinned at each other. "Go rest Hinata, I'll have some Shadow Clone trailing after Sasuke and Sakura."

*You sure? *

Naruto nodded her head. Hinata smiled. She raised her hand canceling her jutsu that was active. She laid down on a bed roll that was next to Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura traveled around the outskirt of the camp. They made sure to stay away from any of the traps that Naruto set. Back during The Academy, Naruto excelled in the trap making class. The duo was a little scared to see what traps he had set for anyone who tried to attack them.

They came to a stop. Before them were a team of two wondering dangerously close to a trap. Looking around, they spotted a third teammate that got caught in the trap. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura. They nodded.

Chakra made its way to Sakura feet at an insane speed. She grinned manically as the Chakra exploded propelling towards the enemy team. She landed next to one of the teammates, fist already set. Her punch landed. The poor soul was sent flying back into a tree. He was knocked unconscious. Sakura ducked from a punch by his teammate. She stepped out of the way as a giant fireball was heading towards them. The other teammate was taken down.

"Giant Fireball Jutsu complete," Sasuke said as he made his presence known.

"You bastards," the teammate caught by the trap shouted as he bounced back and forth in the rope.

Sakura walked up to him, cracking her knuckles. Her smile still on her face. She spared the boy one last look before chopping him on the neck. He fell unconscious. Sasuke whistled. "Don't forget to get their pouches," he told her.

Sakura shoulders hunched up. She was still uncomfortable with taking their supplies._ "But Sasuke is right, if we have no way to replenish our stash then we're as good as dead,"_ she thought as she took the pouch from the unconscious body before her.

Sasuke already gathered the materials from the other two teammates. Sakura took the boy down from the trap. She stared at it and the surrounding area, working out how Naruto's trap worked. It clicked in her mind. As Sasuke was gathering the three team members together Sakura was putting Naruto's trap back into place.

"How did you know how the trap was set?" Sasuke asked as he finished.

"It was a simple reverse engineering," Sakura said, she pointed to the dirt, "That was the last footprint the idiot caught in the trap made. So the trap had to be set from around there," Sakura explained, "As I was looking I noticed a pressure sensor pad."

"And? What does that have to do with rope?"

"Naruto trap had more than one part, there was rope underground situated around the pressure pad. That pad was connected to another device that gathered the rope around the pad. So once someone step on the pad they have about one point three seconds before device sucks in the rope lifting them off the ground."

"What's stopping the deceive from gathering all of the rope?"

Sakura pointed to the branch in the tree towards there right, "That rope is tied to a knot right here. As the rope is going back into the device the knot would get stuck on the branch stopping the rest from coming back. It's only takes enough to bring someone some good feet off the ground."

"That's smart."

"That's not even the best part," Sakura said with a gin, "It seems that there is more than just one pressure pad tied to a rope device. If we didn't interrupt the teammates, then they two would have eventually landed on a pressure pad and ended up just like the other one. I'm not sure but I want to guess that the whole field right here is littered with pressure pads and rope."

They left the area, going back to their sweep. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the pink haired girl next to him. She was so different that how she was at The Academy. It was almost surreal. Sakura noticed the look she was getting from her onyx haired teammate. It was kind of off putting.

"If you have something to say Sasuke…then by all means say it," Sakura spoke trying and failing to keep the anger out her voice.

"Who are you and what happened to the real Sakura?"

They stopped moving. A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. "I am the real Sakura!" She shouted angrily.

"Then who you were in The Academy was a fake?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke. The anger in her body disappeared. She sighed. "Look…I'll tell you and the others about it after we passed this exam and not a moment before."

Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Please," she begged, "Just wait until the exam is over with. "

"How do I know you'll tell us after the exam?"

Sakura looked at him as if he had two heads. "I mean I'd have to tell my teammates my skills would I not?"

"How are so sure we'd be teammates?"

Sakura gave him a look. "Oh Kami-sama…you really don't know how teams are put together" Sakura shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips, "Look I'd tell you but I want what we agreed upon in the contracts so no…you'll just got to wait."

She took off ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and followed after her.

* * *

"Principal!" An academy teacher shouted as she ran up to him, "It seems most students have gathered into teams and set up camps."

The principal nodded his head, "As they should," he said seriously, "Send the other teacher into the forest, point them in the directions of the camps. After the fifth hour mark we will up the scale on them."

"Roger!" The teacher shouted. She ran back to tell the others what to do.

The principal was once again alone. He grinned gleefully as he pulled a manga out from underneath his desk. Giggling to himself, he went back to reading.

* * *

So far they have made it two hours in the exams. Currently everyone is getting into teams and setting up a camp. More teachers are entering the forest to mess up the camp system. How will Naruto's team survive being hit by more Academy teachers. And what did the principal mean by up the scale on them after the start of the fifth hour?

Sakura has secrets whatever could they be?

Sasuke still doesn't know how the teams are made? What are your speculations on how teams are made?

Just what Jutsu did Hinata have on that Naruto had to tell her to deactivate so she could rest?"


End file.
